Halottról jót, vagy semmit!
by mzperx
Summary: Neville Longbottom egy őszi éjszakán a roxforti birtokon kóborol. Gondolatai és léptei egyetlen cél felé közelítenek: a Tiltott Rengeteg szélén fekvő komor gránitsírhoz...


Halottról jót, vagy semmit!

Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illet!

„_Amit lehetett elvesztettem,_

_házban, hazában, emberekben,_

_s többé nem félek semmitől."_

_(Kannás Alajos: Nem félek)_

Koromsötét éjszaka borult a roxforti birtokra. Egy magányos alak tétova léptekkel közelített a Tiltott Rengeteg felé. Kabátját szorosan maga köré vonta, pedig az őszi este kellemes, meleg fuvallattal lengette fekete haját. Néha meg-megállt, mintha attól tartott volna, hogy észreveszik, pedig csupán arról volt szó, hogy minél inkább késleltetni akarta a találkozást. Hosszú ideig halogatta egykori tanárának meglátogatását, de tudta, csak így tudja végérvényesen lezárni magában a múltat és a háborút. Csak akkor lesz képes a jövő, egy új, szabadabb élet felé fordulni – a lelkét nyomó terhek és kötelezettségek nélkül –, ha ezt az utolsó lépést, ezt a végső zarándoklatot még megteszi.

A sír – melyhez közeledett –, magányosan állt az erdő szélénél. Közel a hopponálási ponthoz, ahonnan annak idején a most mozdulatlanul fekvő lakosa gyakran indult az éjszakában halálos veszedelembe, hogy szembenézhessen mindenidők leggonoszabb feketemágusával, és hétről-hétre a képébe hazudjon. Aztán önként vállalt küldetését tökéletesen teljesítve gyakran érkezett ugyanide vissza, sebesülten, véresen, a kínzásoktól, vagy éppen az okozott borzalmaktól reszketve. Akkor még előtte állt a hosszú út, hogy visszatántorogjon alaksori szobájának rejtekébe – még a hajnal első sugarainak megjelenése előtt –, hogy aztán néhány óra alatt rendbe szedve magát a mit sem sejtő – egyesek által diákoknak nevezett – tökelütött idióták ügyetlenkedései fölött őrködjön a bájitaltanórákon. Azok fölött a semmirekellők fölött, akik az előző éjszakát puha ágyukban töltötték békében, a világ gondjaitól mentesen, és legnagyobb aggodalmuk a másnapi bájitalóra, és a nem éppen türelméről híres, közutálat tárgyát képező Piton professzor becsmérlő megjegyzései volt. Aztán, ha kellő távolságra értek a Pince Rémének termétől, nyugodt szívvel szidhatták és ócsárolhatták rosszindulatú tanárukat és annak minden felmenőjét.

A sír egyetlen, egyszerűen faragott fekete gránittömbből állt, éles ellentétben a birtok másik végén elterülő emlékmű cicomájával. Rajta a rávésett feliratot csak néhány szó alkotta. Nem voltak semmitmondó idézetek, mint _„A halál a következő nagy kaland"_, vagy magasröptű bölcseletek, verssorok. Mit is véshettek volna rá? Tán ezt: _„Még nekem se sikerült dugó alá rejtenem a halált!"_, vagy _„Ne sirass, én se siratnálak!"_ Senki se ismerte a férfit igazán – talán csak a végére Harry Potter –, így hát nem maradt más a feliratnak, mint a puszta tények. Titkait magával vitte a sírba, Harry csak a háborúban betöltött szerepéről volt hajlandó méltatóan beszélni. Perselus Piton, az Ember, a homály fedésében marad sokak számára, immár örökre. Az a pár szó mégis többet árult el személyéről, mintha nekrológok tucatját vésték volna fel az amúgy is kicsi kőre.

Perselus Tóbiás Piton

1960-1998

A Kém,

A Bájitalmester,

A Mardekár Ház feje,

Az Igazgató,

Aki értünk áldozta életét.

Ennél a síremléknél nem voltak koszorúk, vagy virágok halmai, csupán az erdőből előfutó vadborostyán folyondárjai ölelték körbe két oldalról. Ritkán lehetett bárkit is a közelében látni, inkább csak félelemmel vegyes tisztelettel szemlélték a mellette nagy ívben elhaladók. Neville Longbottom is ilyen érzésekkel a szívében közeledett most hozzá.

Az első pillanattól kezdve, ahogy meglátta a sötét embert a Nagyteremben ülni, rettegett tőle. Ezen a tényen nem tudott semmi sem változtatni. Az sem, hogy közben ő lett a háború egyik hőse, aki az iskolai ellenállást vezette a halálfalókkal szemben, hogy ő volt az, aki Voldemort elé mert lépni, és a szemébe mondta a diadal perceiben, hogy soha sem lesz az övé, és az sem, hogy a rettegett tanár már egy ideje nincs az élők sorában, többé már nem tudja megkeseríteni a napjait.

Az utolsó roxforti éve maga volt a pokol, de nem csak neki, hanem az összes diáknak, és – most már tudta – az akkori igazgatónak sem volt éppen könnyű regnálása. Magányosan, egyedül, mindenki által gyűlölve és megvetve, két tűz között próbálta az ő életüket kissé elviselhetőbbé és biztonságosabbá tenni, és pont Nevielle volt az, aki a legtöbb gondot és fejtörést okozta az egykori professzornak. Ő szállt szembe vele a legnyíltabban, ő szervezte meg azokat a kis csapatokat, amelyek a roxforti éjszakákban az igazgató nevét, jellemét, vagy éppen annak hiányát, bűneit kifigurázó szövegeket mázoltak a folyosók falaira ˙(a leggyakrabban ismétlődő a _„Pipogyusz, te aljas, gyáva, zsíros hajú áruló"_ volt). Ő szabotálta a halálfalók óráit, betört az igazgatói irodába Lunával és Ginnyvel, és egy kétségbeesett pillanatában – amikor Luna eltűnt –, még mérget is megkísérelt csempészni az igazgató poharába. Teljesen mindegy volt, hogy mit kotyvasztott össze a számára, a bájitalmester úgy is azt állította, bármi kerül is ki a kezei közül, az halálos.

Halál. Hányszor ölhette volna meg a férfi, amikor rajtakapta akció közben, hányszor kínozhatta volna a Cruciátus-átokkal őrületig, mint annak idején Bellatrix Lestrange tette az ő szüleivel. Ehelyett büntetőmunkaként elküldte Hagriddal a Tiltott Rengetegbe, hetekig súroltatta fel vele a pince folyosóit, vele takaríttatta a mardekárosok klubhelyiségét, sőt egyszer még egy teljes napig a személyes házi manójaként is kellett szolgálnia. Mind nagyon megalázó és igencsak kellemetlen büntetőmunka, mégis… _Hogy nem tűnt fel , hogy mennyire pitiáner büntetéseket kapott az elkövetett vétségek súlyának tükrében?_ –, legalábbis, ha egy igazi halálfaló szemén keresztül nézi valaki a történteket.

A legdurvább az volt mind közül, amikor néha-néha megengedte a Carrow testvéreknek, hogy fegyelmet és tisztavérű illemet verjenek a fejébe, de csak puszta kézzel! Ugyanis egy rakás idióta nem érdemli meg, hogy a mágia drága adományát a kordában tartásukra használják a Nagyúr igaz szolgái. Nos, a két halálfaló határozottan élvezettel vezette be − Piton útmutatásai mentén − a különféle mugli fegyelmezési típusok rejtelmeibe a roxforti dákságot, evvel is egyértelművé téve számukra, hogy a muglik mennyire ocsmány paraziták a tisztes varázslótársadalom mellett. Utólag visszagondolva az áldozat sem panaszkodhatott éppenséggel, hisz a fájdalmas lecke ellenére legalább a józan esze megmaradt, az életéről nem is beszélve.

Az igazgató pedig minden egyes ilyen _nevelési célzatú ülésnél_ ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy azt kizárólag csak az _ő_ megrendelésére, az _ő_ irodájában lehet lefolytatni, az _ő_ óvó tekintete mellett. Ezzel is mintegy a mindenhatóságát és kegyetlenségét kívánta demonstrálni a diákság és a tanári kar számára, félelmet csöpögtetve ezzel a szívükbe. Miközben pedig aranyozott trónusáról egykedvűen figyelte halálfalói ténykedését, mindig időben leállította azokat, ha elragadta őket a lelkesedésük, még mielőtt maradandóbb károsodást okozhattak volna a gyereknek. Mondván: _Aligha célravezető megszerezni az idióta fajankóknak azt az örömet, hogy nem tudnak részt venni másnap az óráikon._

Mégsem jött rá sem ő, sem a többiek. A tanárok se, egyedül talán Poppy Pomfrey sejthetett valamit, hisz ő maga kezelte Dumbledore professzort utolsó hónapjaiban. Tudhatta, mit jelent az elfeketedett kéz, és hogy Piton nyerte azt a plusz egy évet a világos oldal vezetőjének.

Neville egyáltalán nem érzett bűntudatot emiatt. Nem. Mindenkinek meg volt a maga szerepe ebben a háborúban, és azt próbálta meg játszani a lehető legtökéletesebben.

Hát nem éppen az egyik mugli költő írta egyszer: _Színház az egész világ. És színész benne minden férfi és nő: fellép, s lelép, s mindenkit sok szerep vár életében_.* Nos, az az alak határozottan tudhatott valamit, az már biztos! És végül is mindegyikük közül pont Perselus Piton volt a sztár, olyan tökéletesen alakította a szívtelen, áruló halálfalót, aki csupán ura elismeréséért fáradozik, hogy még a függöny legördülte után sem derült ki senki számára – még Voldemortnak sem –, hogy mindez csak szemfényvesztés volt. Mit ostorozza magát akkor egy Neville Longbottom, hogy nem jött rá arra a titokra, amire rajta kívül senki más sem?

Bűntudat a szívében nem volt, csupán sajnálat. Sajnálat a magányos, keserű ember tragikus élete iránt. Neville áldott jó beleérző képességgel rendelkezett, talán mert egészen a közelmúltig ő maga is a kissé lenézett, magányos diákok közé tartozott, akiket aligha vesznek észre a csillogó nagymenők között. Átkozottul tudta, ha csak kicsiben is, hogy milyen pokoli lehetett a mardekáros élete. Hogy mondják a muglik? _Az élet egy hatalmas keresztút_, hát Perselus Piton becsülettel végigjárta ezt az életének csúfolt keresztutat. Képletesen értve meg is feszítették, de számára végül mégsem következett be a „megváltás". A varázslók világában a nevét ugyan tisztázták, de a teljesítményét, a világunkért hozott áldozatát még mindig csak kevesen ismerték el.

Még az a tudat sem adatott meg neki halála pillanatában, hogy elmondhatta magáról: vállalt kötelezettségeit mind teljesítette. Hiszen élete utolsó percében neki kellett elárulnia Harry Potternek, hogy meg kell halnia a végső győzelemért. Dumbledore nem tette meg azt a szívességet sem a férfinak, hogy elárulja: titkon azt reméli, csak a lélekdarab pusztul majd el. Nem, utolsó évének minden pillanatában azzal a tudattal kellett munkálkodnia, hogy neki kell majd a halálba küldeni a szeretett nő fiát, akinek a védelmére felesküdött.

Neville megállt hát diákévei megkeserítője előtt, és hosszasan csak nézte a hold fényében ragyogó fekete gránittömböt.

− J-Jó estét P-Piton professzor! – köszönt félhangosan, az izgalomtól kissé dadogva az elején. Nyugodtan beszélhetett hangosan, a rengeteg lakóin kívül aligha hallhatta volna meg más a szavait. Ugyanakkor fogalma sem volt, hogy mit mondjon, pontosabban, hogyan fejezze ki az érzéseit.

− Tudja, mindig úgy képzeltem, úgy terveztem, hogyha már minden tanulmányommal végeztem itt, és kezemben lesz a diplomám, maga elé állok, és hét év minden sérelmét a képébe olvasom. Egy balhorog kíséretében elküldöm a pokolba, és aztán uzsgyi, futok az életemért. Persze ez a terv több ponton is hibádzott: Először is sohase lett volna merszem maga elé állni. Másodszor, ha mégis megpróbálom, tutira nem hallgatott volna végig, és hát sajnos futni se tudok elég gyorsan… Szóval ez amolyan _tipikusan griffendéles idióta terv_ volt a részemről, de azért nem volt szép öntől, hogy az egészet keresztülhúzza azzal, hogy megöleti magát, mielőtt nekiláthattam volna egyáltalán a kidolgozásának. Különben is, új ismereteim fényében egy szava sem lehet a meggondolatlan griffendélesekre. Az sem volt normális, amit ön művelt. Egyszóval tipikus griffendéles lett magából is! – Neville hosszasan elgondolkodva nézte a felvésett nevet, mielőtt újból megszólalt volna.

− Szóval a sérelmeim… Tudja, most legalább biztosítva vannak a feltételek, hogy végig kelljen hallgatnia, bár behúzni azt nem fogok magának. Tutira nekem fájna jobban. A pokolba is nyugodtan elküldhetem, habár kizárt, hogy maga oda kerüljön. Inkább valamelyik felhőről lógatja a lábát morcosan Dumbledore professzor mellett, miközben az öreg folyton citromporral traktálja. Hmm… ha jobban belegondolok ez végül is magának már a pokollal érhet fel. Mindenesetre majd csak megbirkózom azzal a tudattal, hogy minden kívánságom nekem sem teljesülhet.

Tehát maradtak a sérelmeim… Emlékszem, amikor elsőben véletlenül két békaepét tettem a vidító főzetbe, és a színe lila helyett sárga lett. Na, azt a büntetőmunkát sohasem fogom elfelejteni! Életem első büntetőmunkáján a saját fogkefémmel kellett tisztára mosnom a termét. Micsoda egy rohadt dolog volt az magától! Merlinre, csak tizenegy voltam! De ön már az első óráján kipécézett magának, és _agyatlan idiótának_, meg _félkegyelmű bolondnak_ nevezett. Mit gondol, mit éreztem, amikor rám dörrent egy rakás diák, sőt a háztársaim előtt, hogy _„Bújjon ki a nagyanyja ódivatú szoknyája alól, és legalább látszatra próbáljon meg úgy tenni, mintha nem csak egy rakás remegő kocsonya lenne."_ Jobb, ha tudja: maga miatt lettem az!

Aztán például a harmadévünkben… Nem én tehettem róla, hogy maga lett a mumusom, vagy hogy Lupin tanár úr azt mondta, hogy öltöztessem a nagyi ruháiba. Akkor, ott annyira rettegtem, hogy egy épkézláb saját gondolatom sem volt, és hát a nagyi tényleg mindig ilyeneket hordott… Nem tehettem róla és kész. Maga meg mit csinált? Na, mit csinált? Hát persze, hogy engem büntetett meg. Pedig nem én heherésztem ezen a folyosókon, hanem jórészt a maga mardekárosai, én nyikkanni se mertem! Inkább tanárként örült volna, hogy végre nekem is sikerült valamit jól csinálnom. De nem, maga beképzelt…

Neville hirtelen erőnek-erejével megállította magát, túlságosan is hagyta magát belehergelni a régmúlt fájó emlékeibe. Hosszasan, mélyeket lélegezve próbált lenyugodni, aztán egyszer csak szívből jövően elmosolyodott.

− Tudja mit, professzor, ez mind már nem számít, nem változtat semmit a végeredményen: maga halott, és hát azt szokták mondani: _Halottról jót, vagy semmit!_

Köszönöm! Köszönöm, hogy vigyázott rám, ránk, mindünkre. Hogy bátor és erős tudott maradni egészen a legvégéig. Igazi griffendéles és igazi mardekáros! Tudja, elhatároztam, hogy csak azért is megtanulom a bájitaltant. Jól jön a gyógynövénytan mellé. Tudom, végtelenül bosszús lesz velem, ha sikerülni fog, hiszen két lábon járó antitalentumnak tekintett hét éven keresztül, de remélem, büszke is lesz majd rám egy kicsit. Végül is a maga hatásának köszönhetően vágok neki. Nem is tudom, tekintse ezt egyfajta _posthumus_ elismerésnek a részemről. – Aztán elővette a pálcáját, és intett vele egyet a levegőben. – Jó éjszakát, Piton igazgató úr! Nyugodjék békében!

A sötét éjszakában nem maradt hátra más, mint a Tiltott Rengetegből kiszűrődő hátborzongató hangok, és a fekete gránitsír, melyen most a hold ezüstös fényében még egy sor virított.

„_Tetteid örökre fenntartják emlékezetedet!"_

Vége

Ismét köszönet bétámnak: Diamandnak!

*iShakespeare: Ahogy tetszik II. felvonás 7. szín./i

Ps.: A kezdő idézetet először iSeverosa: Perselus Piton és a holdliliom./i c. történetében olvastam, és nagyon megragadott már akkor is.


End file.
